Illusion
by December'sRose
Summary: It seemed very surreal, like it wasn't even happening in the first place. WallyxKuki. Sequel to Words. Number 45 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Illusion

Rated K

Summary: It seemed very surreal, like it wasn't even happening in the first place. WallyxKuki Sequel to Words. Number 45 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Well, this one made it half way written in my spiral before I decided to type it out. Here's the sequel 'follow up' one shot to my previous 100TC one shot "Words". Even though I know it took me forever to post it up, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

It wasn't something she expected really, especially after coming home from a date with her new boyfriend, though it was clear enough that Kuki Sanban was in a state of shock. Night's silence swept about the tree house, taunting the young girl as she read and reread the letter that was secure in her small hands:

_Dear Kuki,_

_There's been something I've wanted to say to you for the longest time. I've never been able to say it before but I think I finally can tell you what's been on my mind. We've been best friends for a while and I don't know exactly how to put this without changing our friendship forever. The truth is, there's been this girl I've had a crush on since I met her. She's really nice, she's funny and she's really pretty too. She also happens to be my best friend. The thing is though, I haven't told her yet because she has a boyfriend already, and I know she's really happy with him. But I got advice from another friend of mine and she told me to tell her how I really feel about her. The truth is Kuki, that best friend I'm talking about is you. I've had a crush on you for a long time now and I haven't realized it until recently. I guess I've been in denial this whole entire time. I'm not sure if you feel the same way and I'm not sure if you'll ever talk to me again or not but I just wanted you to know how I really feel about you. I really hope this doesn't change our friendship and I really, really hope that this letter doesn't ruin our friendship. You don't have to respond to this right away, but I really would like to know how you feel too. Don't worry, if you're confused I can wait for the answer. I'll wait for it as long as you want me to. Just please, don't ignore this, okay?  
Your best friend,_

_Wally. _

It seemed very surreal, like it wasn't even happening in the first place. Kuki wasn't completely sure if this was a dream or not; it was as though she was sleeping and she was going to wake up soon in a few moments. There wouldn't be any letter to respond to, it was all just a dream. It was all just a dream.

Somewhere outside, an owl's soft hoot followed by a chorus of crickets broke the unsteady silence. A warm breeze drifted through the air, rustling the leaves beyond her window. Kuki bit her lip; mixed emotions drowned her as she tried to process the current situation.

Her best friend had a crush on her. Wallabee Beatles aka hater of all things romantic and mushy had a crush on _her. _To someone watching, it must of looked rather funny seeing Kuki go from her mouth hanging open in shock, to really giddy, excited and bouncy, and then back to a state of shock again once reality hit, the question forcing itself into her train of thought.

What was she going to do?

In truth, the only reason she started dating her new boyfriend was to make Wally jealous at first. In truth, _she_ had a massive crush on her best friend as well. In truth, what seemed to be a happy relationship was secretly one of Kuki's worst nightmares. It wasn't that Richard was a messed up guy or anything; her boyfriend was actually really sweet and funny. Though, he was also bit protective, jealous and clingy. Kuki finally understood how Nigel felt whenever Lizzie dragged him on countless dates and interfered with missions. She had told her friends to accept him, simply because she wanted to see if Richard would change his ways thus everything would be semi normal.

Nothing would ever be the same now.

… _I really hope this doesn't change our friendship and I really, really hope that this letter doesn't ruin our friendship._

Kuki didn't want their friendship to change either. She and Wally had been best friends since she moved to America back in the third grade. They had a special friendship and everyone knew it.

Was it possible that their close friendship could be something more?

…_I got advice from another friend of mine and she told me to tell her how I really feel about her._

The "other friend" was already known to Kuki. The young Japanese girl knew that Wally often went to Abby for advice about anything. Like her, he and Abby had their own close friendship, though it was more platonic than anything else. Wally always looked up to their second in command as though she were his older sister. A memory flashed in Kuki's mind and she remembered that Abby herself had once hinted about Wally's crush on her. At the time she was probably too involved and distracted with Richard to pay any attention. She kicked herself silently for that; if she had picked the hint up she probably wouldn't even be in this mess!

How would things change? Her next thought sent a shiver down her spine as the word 'decommissioning' slapped her silly. With not much time left, if the two best friends really were to have a relationship, Kuki would then find it being pulled up from under her in a matter of weeks. Since Wally would be the first of the two to go, she found it safe to assume that the aftermath wouldn't be pleasant in the least.

Times like these were where she wished someone would tell her what to do. Instead, she'd have to make her own choice, relying only on her impulse and will.

She and Wally needed to talk.

Without wondering if he was asleep or not, she walked as quietly as she could towards his room, his letter grasped in her hand. Summer usually left the team exhausted by the end of the day so the silence tonight was in its' usual state. Kuki found herself awake though, her mind buzzing with questions. It was a good thing she knew where to find the answers.

"Wally?"

Her whisper seemed to swim against the shadows as she cracked his door open just a bit. Darkness ensued blinding her for just a moment; she pushed the door open a bit wider.

He was asleep after all, but as Kuki neared his wrestling arena she found him stirring. She tried not to giggle; he must have fallen asleep on it while he was training. Wally groaned softly as he sat up, trying to focus his eye sight as Kuki climbed into the ring with ease.

"Kuki? What are you doing here?" He asked as she came forward, squinting in the darkness so he could make out her figure. When he confirmed himself that it was her, he clapped his hands once and the automatic lights Hoagie installed recently in everyone's room had responded, flickering on cue. Kuki shrugged shyly and sat down on the mat Indian style so she was at his level. Her hand sheepishly showed him his letter and Wally's sleepy eyes grew round.

"Oh, right . . . um, that." He muttered, unable to find himself to look her in the eye. He wasn't quite ready for the confrontation, which is what he expected to be tomorrow. Kuki blushed slightly. "So, I was wondering . . . it wasn't a joke?"

Wally muttered no an awkward silence made its' way between them for a second before Kuki spoke.

"Richard won't like this."

A pang of envy forced him to scowl for a second. So did she wake him up to reject him? If that were the case, then why couldn't she have at least waited till morning!?

"I guess I'll have to break it to him gently."

It took another second before her words reached _his_ train of thought. Wally blinked, sitting up straighter. "So you . . . I mean, you?"

"Yeah," Kuki giggled, blushing as well. "I've been meaning to tell you but . . . well, I don't know . . . I guess I got caught up with Richard when I thought you didn't feel the same way about me."

"Well, why would you think that?" Wally blinked again in confusion as Kuki frowned.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that you're always saying romance is the most stupid thing in the world? Or that you hate everything that has to do with 'mushy, girly junk?'"

At this, Wally found himself blushing after realizing that Kuki's words were true. He indeed commented negatively a lot on the subject, which was usually the start of the fights the two would get into. It finally dawned on him that his words had hurt Kuki, who at the time was probably struggling with her own feelings for him.

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly and Kuki couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him.

"So, what now?" She asked, a bit nervous. Wally shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself. "Well, uh . . ." He began, his face flushing a bright red as he stumbled for the right words. "We could start . . . you know, dating?"

Even in the dim light, Kuki's smile lit up the room. "I'd like that." She told him, honestly, inwardly squealing with joy. Wally smiled shyly, more proud of himself than ever. "I could take you to a movie or something." He promised, instantly regretting his words as the title "Rainbow Monkeys in Love 32" ran across his mind. Kuki simply shrugged. "That'd be nice." She agreed, pecking him on the cheek quickly. She giggled as Wally's blush deepened in color.

"Right," He stuttered, placing a hand to his cheek to touch the spot where Kuki kissed him. They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Kuki broke out into a yawn.

"You should get to bed," Wally advised her, a hint of concern in his eyes as Kuki stifled another yawn. Too tired to argue against this, Kuki nodded and stood up from the mat, her smile still faint against the light. "So, we'll tell everyone tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Wally agreed, figuring that he'd deal with the other's teasing later. At the moment, he really didn't care what they all thought. All he was thinking about was how his letter had worked and how this whole thing didn't turn out to be a disastrous nightmare. As Kuki left the room, Wally felt himself nodding off into sleep again, still excited that he had finally gotten the courage to tell her. And as Kuki lay down to sleep, the faint smile never disappeared for _she_ was pleased that this whole night wasn't just an illusion. It was real, and nothing would ever change that now.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, I'm done again with another 100TC one-shot as you can obviously see. I'm not sure if I like this one so well, I was trying to keep from making the ending similar to a one-shot in my collection **Spectrum**. I guess I worked it out nicely; it's been ages since I've written another WallyxKuki fic. Life with Derek has currently taken over my other fandoms, so I'm trying my best to balance it out. Thanks for reading everyone; I hope you enjoyed the sequel to **'Words'**! Until next time guys!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
